Love is always powerfull
by Jeff117
Summary: The story about a brother and a sister who lives in Rio and their hollow for 13 years after their parents died,but something made them change together.This takes 6 years after first Rio movie.Need reviews!Sex scene is now up at chapter 6.Final chapter is here.Rated M for Sex and love and more
1. Plot and Cast

Plot:In this adventure story which it takes 6 years after Rio the movie,  
where a brother named John and his sister named lisa who are grown ups and they live in their hollow for 13 years after their parrents died from the snake.  
John and Lisa have a Sometimes they or they do not have a good live together,but until...

This story contains Love Less blood hard Sex and less swear.

Species:

John Green Wing Macaw

Lisa Green Wing Macaw

Rafeal Toco Toucan

Eva Keel-billed Toucan

Nico Canary

Pedro Cardinal

And more...


	2. Chapter 1:Meet John and Lisa

In the morning of Rio,Rio is always be awesome with macaws,

the day is always be great,sometimes its not.

In the hollow a male macaw who wakes in from his naps.

His name is John the Green Wing macaw which it has blue eyes like

the blue macaws,his talons are dark gray,his body is about the same as the other

of his looks at his 's sister name is Lisa,she has purple eyes,her talons are black,she almost looks like her wakes up and she looks at John who is staring at her.

'Good moring my brother.'Lisa said sweetly.

'Good moring my sister.'John said sweetly.

John kissed her forehead.

'So how was sleep?'John asked.

'Its been okay,i been dreaming about our parents.'Lisa said sadly

John was sad too,their parents who use to raise John ans Lisa for 1 year,but after that their parents was killed by a tall big snake which it kills them,their best friend took care of John and Lisa for 9 years,his name is daniel the scarlet macaw who raise them after their parents walked over Lisa and put his left wing over her back and said.

'I know i miss them too,i wish their alive,but they rest in peace.'John said while lookin at his sister.

Lisa looked at John.

'I know,i hope they are,but atleast we got our self.'Lisa said as she hugs her brother.

'Yep,me too.'John said as he hugs her back.

They broke the hug and says.

'Well lets not worry about it,but first we need to get breakfest and then we can visit our old friend.'Lisa said.

'Yeah i think you,re right,we should go and do stuff like you said'John said.

'Alright lets go.'Lisa said as they flew out of their hollow.


	3. Chapter 2:Breakfest and Old Friend

So John and Lisa are looking for breakfest in the jungle,until they found the mango tree with lots of mango's.

John and Lisa touched down on the floor and said.

'Is this good spot to find mango's?'John asked.

'I think soo John,lets pick one out and return to our hollow then we can visit our friend.'Lisa said.

'Ok,you get one out first and then i will get mine out.'John said.

'Ok.'Lisa said as she's getting her mango from the tree,John did the same one too.

John and Lisa flew to their hollow and started eating.

'So lisa when do you think our old friend is doing?setting his hollow doing nothing?'John asked.

'I don't know,im not sure wants he doing right now,but we will about to find out soon when we get to his hollow.'Lisa replied as they are finish eating.

'Ready to go in to his hollow?'John asked as he was getting ready.

'Yeah lets go my brother.'Lisa said as they flew out of their hollow.

3 Minutes later they land on their friends hollow,Danial is a scarlet macaw but old,he has old skin,his old eyes are green,his talons are dark gray,he's like the other's but old .He looks at them with their smiles on thier face,Danial smiled as well and said.

'Well if is my favorite friends,Lisa and John who are my best friends.'Danial said as he gets up and hugs them.

'How are my favorite buddies doing today?'Danial asked them.

'We are doing so well,we came to stop by to see what you're doing'John answered him.

'Yeah what he says.'Lisa said.

So they been chatting out their old lives from the past about taking care of Lisa and John,parents getting killed by a snake,remebering their parents.

Their was silence for while,Lisa broke it.

'Yeah,good old lives,i wish our parents are watching us from the sky.'Lisa said saddly and worried.

'They are Lisa,they are watching us while their dead.'John said as he looks at her.

''So what are you guys going to do today?Going to a club or something?'Danial asked.

'Maybe going to a club,would you like that Lisa?It will chear you up.'John said.

Lisa looks at John with a happy face.

'Sure,i bet Rafeal is their.'Lisa said

'Yeah,you want to go now or do you want to wait until later?'John asked.

'Now i want to go now.'Lisa said with a happy face.

'I think i will let you guys go while you're going to the hollow if thats okay with you guys.'Danial said.

Lisa and John said byes to their old friend and flew off to the club leaving Danial in his hollow by himself.

Thats my old best thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3:Club and Problems

2 Mintutes

Meanwhile at _danial's_ hollow,Danial was thinking about those two best friends after they left to a club.I wonder if they are in love with eachother,no i don't think...could they?They look like thoughts.

He look at outsite and said.'Oh Kevin and Ash if you were still alive by that bastard snake,you would taking care of John and Lisa.'Danial said while looking at the walked back into his hollow and sitting down on the floor and sleeping.

John and Lisa are still in the sky while getting to a club.

'Hey um John?'Lisa asked as she looks at John.

'Yeah?'John answered her.

'Do you think Danial is alright about us?'Lisa asked him.

'Of couse,but i got a feeling about him staying in his hollow by himself.'John said to her.

'I have a feeling too about him,maybe we should check on him later after the club.'Lisa said.

'Good idea'John said.

18 Minutes later,they are finaly at the old and Lisa land on the ground at the club,its still the same,except the club got destroy the first time by the monkeys who crashed the party 6 years ago.

'Are you ready Lisa?'John asked her.

'Yes,lets go.'Lisa said as they both are walking into the club.

They went into the club,the club is full of birds who dances drinks and sing,the club is bigger like the others.

Lisa and John are walking around looking for something to sit in,they sat down nad said.

'Wow this club is great and same almost.'Lisa said.

'Yeah same here,well im going to go look for rafael now, will be right back.'John said

'Im going to go get some drinks okay?'Lisa asked.

'Okay'John said as he got up looking for rafael.

He keeps looking and looking until he founds him.

'Hey Rafael!'John said to Rafael.

Rafael looked back at him.

'Hey amigo how are you doing?'Rafael said as he hugs him.

'Im doing good just taking my sister to this club.'John said as he broke the hug.

'Well thats good,i love it when you take you're sister to a club which you two love.'Rafael said to him.

'Yeah well she loves it here,even our parents.'John said sadly as he looks down.

Rafael put his wing on John's looks up at him.

'Don't worry atleast you have Lisa with you.'Rafael said to him.

'Yeah i do,well im going to go see Nico and Pedro.'John said as he walks to them

'Okay,talk to you later bro.'Rafael said and walks away.

John walked up to Nico and Pedro.

'Hey boys how are you two doing today?'John said to Nico and Pedro.

They flew down at him.

'Hey man how was the love hawk doing?.Pedro said to John.

'Good,but why did you say love hawk to me,i don't have love right now.'John said to Pedro.

'Sure you do.'Nico said.

'Well who?Who is my lover?'John asked worried Nico and Pedro.

'Her'Nico pointing ay Lisa,John looked at her quickly and turned back at Nico.

'No no no you don't understand she is my sister not my lover.'John said quickly to them

John looked at Lisa._Is she realy my_ lover?John looks back at Nico and Pedro and said.

'Okay you guys are right but what im i going to do?She will kill me if i say i love you to her.'John said while scared.

'Relax man,you don't have to tell her yet.'Nico said to him.

'Okay then i will wait to tell her.'John said

'You should go back to her,she is waiting for you.'Pedro said to him.

'Okay i will,see you guys.'John said as he walks away to Lisa.

Nico and Pedro look at him while walking away.

'Man i wish Blu and Jewel are here to see this.'Nico said to his best friend.

'Yep same here.'Pedro said to his comment.

John want back to his sister.

'Where have you been?'Lisa asked him and giggles it him.

'I was talking at Nico and Pedro for awhile,sorry.'John said.

'Its okay John,would you like to dance soon here?'Lisa asked him.

'Ummmm...Sure why not.'John said weirdly.

Lisa looks at him.

'Are you okay John?You sound weird.'Lisa said with the disapointment face.

'Im okay,their is nothing wrong with me.'John said to her.

_I love it when he talks like that to_.Lisa thoughts on him.

'Alright everyone are you all ready for the hot wings song?!'Nico said at all the birds in the club.

'YEAH!'all the birds yell as the they ready.

'Pedro,would you mind?'Nico asked Pedro.

'SURE!'Everybody put their wings together and clap them as loud as you them, clap them. I don't care, slap them..'Pedro squawking.

'Party in Ipanema baby.'Nico singing

I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba

I want to party  
And live my life (my life)  
I want to party (party)  
(Both) And fly

Hey, imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)

John looked at Lisa with his wing out.

'Would you like to dance?'John asked her.

'Sure'Lisa answered him adn accept him wing.

They both want to a dance floor(Dancing the same way as Blu and Jewel did 6 years ago).

Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)  
Been around the world and I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
Cause I Rio, realize

I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
(Both) And fly  
I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master

Who shall sound  
From my ghetto blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

You're too slow  
You need to catch up

You can dance, and dance, but I...

I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)  
And live my life (my life)  
I want to party(party)  
(Both) And fly

(Caw)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
(Caw)

Lisa flew up and sing.

la ya la ya la ya la ya

_Oh my god she is still pretty when she does that._John thought on her

la ya la ya la ya la ya la ya la ya la ya la ya

Lisa touched down on the floor.

Lisa looked at him with his beak down all the way down,she giggles and smiled.

John smiled as he lean for a kiss Lisa stoped him and said

'What the hell are you doing?'Lisa asked him.

'Ummm...I don't know what you're talking about.'John said to her with an angry face.

'Well i do,we are going to our hollow right now and talk about this.'

'Is their something wrong with you?'John asked her.

'Wha-NO their is nothing wrong with me,now come on!'Lisa said with angry voice as she draged John with her to their hollow.


	5. Chapter 4:Arguement and Thinking

John and Lisa flew into their hollow after the club,but Lisa is mad at John who tried to kiss her.

'John why are you trying to kiss me the club!?'Lisa said while angry.

'Because i can't take it,you were so beautifull when you dance and sing everytime we went to a club.'John said to her.

'Well that does not mean you have to kiss me everytime we went to a club!'Lisa said while angry.

'It does a little bit,i know our parents are dead,we knew its our fault for leaving them behind.'John argued back.

'Its our fault?'Lisa asked him.

'Yeah,it is our fault.I love you Lisa,i know we been brother and a sister for a very long time because i do.'John said.

'Love?You love me?!'Lisa asked while very angry.

'We are siblings John and you love me?!'Lisa asked and getting more angry.

'Yeah i do,i i know we are related but-'John was interupted by her.

'Don't you dare say another word to me John,and you know what John,i hate you now,i hate you now and i will never speak to you again!'Lisa argued back.

'But-'John was starting to get tears in his eyes.

'No buts John,now get out of here before i kill you understand!?'Lisa yelled at him

John nodded and flew off.

'Asshole.'Lisa said calmly.

28 Minutes after the arguement,John flew far away from Lisa and found his new hollow.

John land inside of his new hollow,it is small but big.

John sat down on the floor crying about what happened.

'What the hell just happened?She hates me now because...because'John said sadly and their was silence for 5 seconds and started crying on the floor hard.

John looked up and said.

'IM SORRY LISA!'John yelled and started crying again.

He's been crying for 5 minutes and stoped.

'Well,maybe i should stay in this hollow for awhile and never come out again.'John said to him was about to sleep but.

John looked up and see Eva.

'John,are you okay?'Eva worried.

'Im fine,just please leave me alone.'John said sadly to Eva.

Eva walked up to john and put her wing on top of his head.

'Rafael send me here to find you after you left the club.'Eva said while looking at him.

'Oh Rafael why did you send her here?'John said to himself.

'John,we heard what happened between you and Lisa.'Eva said

John sniffed and said'I know.'John said sadly

'You love her do you?'Eva asked him.

John slowly looking up at her and said.

'Yeah i do love her,but she does not.'John said as he was looking down at the floor slowly.

'I know why,Nico and Pedro told me about it.'Eva said.

John sniffed'Damn it Nico and Pedro,why do you have to tell her'John said to himself.

'Its okay John,its okay...Well i have to go now its getting late,if i see Lisa i will tel-'Eva was about to say it but.

'No please don't tell Lisa,if she see's she will kill me.'He said.

'Okay i won't tell her.'She said as she was about to fly off,but told John.

'You'r a good guy John,you really are,even Blu and Jewel did.'She said as she flew to her home.

_Who is Blu and_ Jewel?John thoughts.

John went back into his hollow and went to sleep thinking about Lisa.

Meanwhile at Lisa's hollow,

Lisa was crying about what happened today.

'What did i do?Why did i say those things to him?'Lisa said as she continued crying in the floor.

'Did i love him?i can't believe i made him not seeing me anymore,i hate myself now.'Lisa said and started to cry again.

Oh John im so sorry please come back to me,i wil never hate you again for the rest of my life,please i just want you back,i don't want to be alone again! Lisa crying harder and harder,her eyes turned half red.

She lifted herself up looking at looked at the Yellow and Blue macaw family with a husband and a wife and 3 kids who are having fun in their smiled at them and memorys of John are coming memory of John and Lisa being the best brother and a sister which they are having fun

Lisa looked at the sky.

Hold on John,im coming for you. Lisa thoughts as she flew outside of the forest looking for John.


	6. Chapter 5:Became lovers

Meanwhile at John's hollow.

He was still thinking about today where he and Lisa have an arguement,John is sleeping while upset about Lisa,he still loves her but Lisa does not love him.

John is sleepy,his wings are wet from the tears.

Something land inside of John's hollow and got close,and shakes him trying at wake him up.

'John wake up please.'Said

John slowly wakes up and slowly opening his eyes,his eyes reveal Lisa who is standing in front of fully opened his eyes and said.

'I thought you said you never wanted to see me again.'John said sadly.

'Well,i have something to get off the my head.'Lisa said.

John go up and looked at her while scared.

'John,i...love...you.'Lisa said slowly.

John was wide eye open.

'What?'John said confused.

'I love you,John im sorry about today,i was so mean to you and i don't want that to happened,i was wrong,very wrong about it.I had feelings about you for all these years after our parents died.I my mind was telling me to say i love you to you.'Lisa is starting to have tears in her eyes and continued.'I know i hate you but i do not,i want to be with you,i don't want to be alone again,please John,im soo sorry.'Lisa said as she cry's and she hugs him,crying in his shoulder.

John hugged her back and calming her down and crying.

'Lisa...i love you too...and i promise i will never leave you...alone again.'John said sadly while crying and stroking her back head.

They looked at eath other for 10 seconds and then slowly leaned for a kiss which the make out begin's.

They closed their eyes and John fall softly on his back with Lisa on top of him while making out with Lisa.

Love will always be powerfull between John and Lisa,they were so alone after their parents died by a snake.

If their parents would survive

by that snake then

they would be with Lisa and to Danial who

raise John and Lisa for years before they found new hollow.

Lisa and John

will never be apart again,if they mate then Lisa will get pregnant and John and Lisa would raise kids together.

They slowly apart from a kiss.

'Well...that was realy great.'John said after the kiss.

'I know...I love you John'Lisa said with a smile.

'I love you too Lisa'John said as they kissed again.

The kiss lasted for 30 seconds.

They are apart from the kiss and said.

'You want to go home my sweet John?'Lisa said sweetly.

'Yeah,lets go home'John said as they got up going back home.

**Beware:Sex scene between Lisa and John in next chapter...So beware.**


	7. Chapter 6:Mates Forever

**Update:soo i made this story in dec 28th and i made 6 chapters in 28th to 29th.I was taking a break from Halo 4 and COD Black Ops 2 which i enjoyed alot,even Dark souls i will be making 4 or 5 more chapters for this story,don't worry you will see Danial and the other later in the chapters,oh and their will be secret characters in this story.I will make a sequel in 2013 but i need to finsh my other storys befor i do was very good and can't wait for a new year, sorry guys i know this was a long update,but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and this and last thing remember i said their will be less blood,yeah i lied,lol.I trolled you enjoy this chapter and i wil see you guys later. **

Meanwhile at night...

Lisa and John are flying in the forest to their hollow they get close it,Lisa flew to the right,right past their hollow,John followed he and said.

'Um our hollow is that way.'John worried

'Oh we're not going home tonight,we are going somewhere special for us.'She said

'Oh,okay'John stil worried.

They flew around the forrest for 8 minutes at night.

They land on the ground where the cave is.

'Lets go my John.'She said as she walks into the cave with John.

The cave is big and tall,its sparkly,clean,it has small pool in it,its not deep.

So they are inside of the cave,Lisa looked at John and said.

'So what do you think?'Lisa said to him.

'Its...its soo awesome!'He said.

Lisa giggled and walks into the pool.

'Ahhhhh'Lisa moaned as she went to a pool.

She looks at John who has his beak droped all the way down.

'What?You love seeing a girl inside of the pool?'Lisa said with sweet voice.

'Well...yeah my sweet Lisa.'John said.

'Well how about you come join me in the pool with me.'Lisa said to him.

John nodded and slowly puts his talons into the cold water

As soon is he touch the pool he pulled out his talons and then slowly got in.

'Wow tttthis ppppool is ggggreat annnnd cccold.'John said while cold.

So they are finaly relaxing inside of the pool for awhile.

'You know,i love being into the pool and a never been to this cave before which is great'John said.

'Yep...Hey John?'She asked him.

'Yes Lisa?'He answered her.

'Come here.'Lisa said to him.

He walked to her as she got up,they stare each other eyes and quickly making out.

John closed his eyes before Lisa did,they have their wings wrap around eachother.

**Final warning:Sex scene is now,if you don't want to see sex scene then skip ahead,you have been warned.**

Lisa and John is still making out,John pushed Lisa to a wall while kissing,their hearts are beating faster while their kissing.

They released their beaks and looked at each other into the eyes.

'Are you ready Lisa?'He said as he kissed her quickly

'Do it.'She said

He kissed her beak for 5 seconds,then kissing her neck,Lisa moaned,then went down kissing her chest and way down to her belly.

'He he'Lisa giggled.

Then John went all the way down and open his beak and started licking her cloacal.

Lisa droped her head to a floor while John licking her cloacal.

'Uhhhhhhh'Lisa moaned.

John is licking faster and harder into her secret spot.

'Oh John,please...don't stop.'She said as she moaned.

John answered her by thrusting his tongue and going deeper.

Lisa is moaning faster and harder

'Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'Lisa moaned loudly.

Lisa and John does not care if they wake up the birds.

Lisa is about to explode while John is doing his job.

'JOHN!faster...faster...deeper...deeper please!'Lisa said loudly while breathing faster

Lisa screamed as she climaxed,it went though John's mouth,it last for 20 seconds and stoped

John opened his beak and started breathing and then looked at her.

'Do you love it?'John asked her with a smily face.

'Hell...yeah.'Lisa relexed as John got on top of her and kissing her.

'Im glad you love it.'John said.

'Yep,now its my turn now.'She said as she pushed him off of her and the pool she got on top of him quick and kissed him.

She did the same as he did to she kissed his stomach,she opened her beak and pulled out him tongue and licking his cloacal.

John droped his head and turned it to a right,feeling her tongue inside of his cloacal.

Lisa is licking up and down faster and deeper.

'Oh Lisa!'He said.

She loves licking his spot,but it taste very great.

'Oh shit...Lisa...please...make me exploded!'John moaned loudly.

Lisa is about to make him exploded.

'Oh Lisa!its coming...i can feel it!'John said loudly as he's about to climax.

1 Minute later John have climaxed,it lasted for 10 seconds.

Lise was done licking his cloacal.

She got on top of him and kissed him and rolled to his side.

'So how was it my sweet John?'She asked him.

'Oh i love it alot.'John said to her.

'That was fun John'She said.

'Oh we are not done yet Lisa.'He said as he got on top of her.

He begin thrusting his cloacal into her's.

Lisa was surprised as soo as John put his cloacal into her's.

John and Lisa moaned at the pressure of love.

John looked at her.

'Are you...okay their?'John asked at her as he moaned.

'Yes...John...Im...okay,keep going...please'Lisa moaning.

John is thrusting fast into her which it gives her loud moan.

'Oh...John...Please harder,please harder!'Lisa moaned at him.

'With...pressure my...love.'John said as he thrusting harder in to her.

John loudly moaned and Lisa screamed loudly.

Lisa looked at him while he's doing his thrusting job.

'Im...sorry...if-'Lisa was interrupted.

'I...don't care...Lisa'John moaned.'I just...want his...moment...to last!'John said loudly.

'Then last...finish...this...job then!'She yelled.

As John and Lisa are mating they were thinking about the past where the parents who raise them for 1 year,they are a wonderfull until the snake who comes out of nowhere who kills them,the snake was about to kill Lisa and John but they were saved by Danial who killed the snake with a sharp who raises them for was still upset about their may be old but he is dying of his old age,he took realy care of did love John,she was thinking that she want to be with him forever,she wanted kids with him but she did had a fight with him.

4 minutes later...

John is still thrusting into her body,they are about to climax.

'John?'Lisa asked him.

'Ye...yeah?'He said while moaning.

'I just...wanted...to say...that i...love you...for...being...with me!'Lisa moaned.

'Lisa...i...just wanted to...say that...i love you too...i been wanting...to say that before...we have...a fight.'He moaned.

'I know.'She said.

Only 10 seconds until they explode.

'John...John...John...JOHN!'She yelled.

'Im here!'He yelled as they climaxing.

at lasted for 25 seconds,after that John fell on top of her while their breathing.

John kissed her and huged her.

She huged back.

They looked at each other slowly after what happened tonight.

'John...that was amazing.'She said while breathing.

'Yeah,it was amazing...We should do it more often.'John said.

'Good idea...and John?'Lisa asked him.

'Yes Lisa?'John answered her.

'Im sorry about the fight.'Lisa said sadly.

'Im sorry too.I still love you Lisa.'He said

'And i still love you too John.'She said as they kiss,feeling their tongues around their mouths.

After the kiss.

'Will i get pregnant?'She asked.

'I don't know,if you do,then we will have to raise kids by ourselfs.'He said.

'Same here.'Lisa said.

Lisa is feeling tired after the magic sex.

'I don't feel like going home right now tommorow.'She said.

' lets get some sleep in this cave,we will get up tommorow,have breakfest and then we go back home.'John said.

'Okay,um can we visit Rafeal and the others tommorow?'Lisa asked him.

' good night my new mate.'John said as he quickly kissed her before going to sleep.

'Good night my new mate.'Lisa said as she kissed his head and then went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7:Seeing Rafael and Lost Friend

In the morning...

Lisa and John are in the cave sleeping eachother after what happened last night.

John opened his eyes slow,and he is exhausted after last night.

He looked to the right see Lisa hugging his side while sleeping.

_Did we really become mates last night?_John thoughts.

He slowly got up trying not to wake her up.

He got up getting breakfest for him and Lisa.

2 minutes later...

Lisa slowly opening her eyes.

She yawned.

She fully opened her eyes and see that John is gone.

She got up and said.

'I think John is getting breakfest'She said.

She went outside the sunlight went to her eyes but does not burn it.

She see's John getting smiled while looking at him.

John flew down at her with two mangos and kissed her.

'Well good morning sleepy head.'John said as he kissed her again.

'Well good morning too John.'She said as she kissed him back.

'Um Lisa,did we realy mate last night?'John asked.

'Yes really did mate last night.'Lisa said to him.

'Thats good,lets go have breakfest and then we can visit Rafael and Danial today.'John said.

'Sounds good.'She said.

While eating mangos Lisa looked at John while eating his got closer to him and kissed his cheek and giggled.

'Last night was amazing John,i want to do it again soon,but not today.'She said to him.

'I know,it was amazing Lisa,we will do it again soon.'He said.

They leaned for a kiss,moving their tongues into each mouth,feeling the mango taste.

After the kiss they starting at eat mangos again.

After their done,they are getting ready to see Rafael.

'Are you ready Lisa to see Rafael?'He asked her.

'Yes my love,lets go.'So they flew together to see Rafael at his home with Eva and their kids.

Meanwhile at Danials hollow...

Danial is started feeling very is dying but he realy wants to soo Lisa and John one more time before he dies.

'Oh..Lisa and John,where are you two?'He said.

He's coughing while dying.

Meanwhile at Rafael and Eva's hollow...

John and Lisa landed at Rafael's hollow.

'After you'John said.

'No no after you.'Lisa said.

'Lets go at the same time.'John said.

'Alright lets go.'She said as they hold their wings together like holding hands.

They went inside of the hollow and se Rafael Eva and their kids and Nico and Pedro.

'Hey guys.'Both said to them.

They all looked at Lisa and John.

'Hey Lisa and John,good to see you two.'Rafael said.

'How are you two doing?'Eva said.

'How was that hot wings doing?'Pedro said.

'Good to see you guys.'Nico said.

'Ok ok guys,let Lisa and i talk please.'John said to them.

'Okay,its good to see you guys.'Lisa said.

'And we are doing great.'John said.

'And of course-'She said.

'We have a news for you guys.'John finished for Lisa.

'Okay,what is it?'Rafael asked them

...

'We are mates!'Lisa and John said.

The others have droped their beaks all the way down and started chearing.

'Thats awesome!'Rafael said.

'Congratulations you two'Nico and Pedro said.

'Well i'll be damned.'Eva said.

They all group hugging,after that.

'Man i wish Blu and Jewel is here to see this and you two.'Pedro said.

'Me too'Rafael said.

Lisa and John did not know who Blu and Jewel is.

They been chatting for awhile.

'Im glad you two are is realy good for you two.'Eva said.

'I know,last night was pretty fun.'Lisa said.

'Oh yeah,it was really fun.'John said as he was thinking about Danial.

'Lisa we need to see Danial now.'John said to her.

'Ok lets go,sorry that we have to leave you guys but we have to fly off now.'Lisa said

'See you guys later.'Rafael said as Lisa and John flying to Danial's hollow.

4 Minutes later...

Lisa and John quickly flew inside of Danial's hollow and see that Danial is on the floor dying.

'DANIAL!'Both said as they ran to him.

They sat down,Lisa have her wings on him,her left wing under his back and her right one behind his head lifting him up.

Danial slowly opened his eyes to see Lisa and John.

'Hey..Guys.'Danial said slowly as he's coughing.

'Are you okay?'John said as his tears are coming.

'I don't think i will make it guys,im too old.'Danial said slowly.

'Danial,we are sorry for not seeing you too much,John and i we're having plans.'Lisa said saddly with tears in her eyes.

'Its okay Lisa...So are you two-'Danial was about to say a word but.

'Together?Yeah,Lisa and i are mates now.'John said as her put his wing on Lisa's back.

'Aw,thats great you two,thats realy-.'Danial begins coughing again.

'Danial?'Lisa asked sadly in tears.

'Please don't cry guys,i will die in a minute soon.'Danial said as he's slowly passing away.

'Danial before you go,would you mind say hi to our parents for Lisa and me?'John said sadly in tears in his eyes.

'Sure John,i promise a will tell you're parents to say hi for you two,i...promise...'Danial said his final words as he passed away.

Lisa is started to cry harder into John's shoulder.

John wraped his wings around her and started to cry.

John closed Danial's eyes to let him sleep.

John and Lisa are crying in eachother wings at their best friend's death.


	9. Chapter 8:Meet Blu and Jewel

At night after Lisa and John's friend died they buried him into the dirt and put a grave on it.

After 40 minutes of work,they sat down right in front of the grave.

Lisa started crying at her friends death.

John put his wing on her back and his head on her shoulder.

They sat their for 5 minutes before going home.

Lisa's at hollow by herself wanted to be alone and John told his friends about Danial's death.

His friends hugged were crying about it.

So John went back home and John see's Lisa on the floor crying.

Lisa looked back at see John staring at her.

She got up walking to him as John walking to her.

She rested her head in John's shoulder.

They sat down and looked at each other.

'Im sorry Lisa,im sure he will rest in peace.'

John kissed her.

'I hope he will,i missed him soo much.'Lisa said sadly.

'Me too.'as John and Lisa kissed and started making out.

But someone broke it.

'Um are you two John and Lisa?'Female voice said.

John and Lisa stoped kissing and looked at the two Spix Macaws,male and a female macaws.

'Yeah we are,um who are you two?'John asked them.

'Im Jewel and this is my husband Blu.'Jewel said.

Lisa and John was wide eyes opened.

'We heard everything about you two for years,and sorry about you're friend.'Blu said.

'I know,he died today and Lisa and i we're very upset up about it.'John said.

'Were sorry about him,he was our friend too.'Blu said.

'Really?'Lisa and John said.

'Yeah,he was our friend too,but now he's dead.'Jewel said sadly.

John and Lisa walked over to them.

'Blu and i heard that you two are mates.'Jewel said.

'Yes,we are.'Lisa said.

'You know,we do have kids at home who would like to meet you two soon,we have 2 boys and 2 girls.'Blu said.

'John and i would love to meet them soon.'Lisa said.

'Oh yeah,i would love to.'John said.

'So how did you guys know about us?'Lisa asked them.

'Well we knew about you're parents before they died,Danial who raised you two for told us too.'Jewel said

'I wish we would meet you guys years ago but Jewel and i were buzy for awhile since we been together.'Blu said.

'Lisa and i would wish that too.'John said.

'Well we better get back home to to our kids,they are worried about us.'Jewel said.

'Oh well,okay,um can we see you guys again soon?'John asked.

'Sure,bye guys.'Blu and Jewel said as they flew off.

Lisa walked over to John and kissed his right cheek.

'Wow,they are realy nice,so thats what Rafael is talking about.'Lisa said.

Lisa and John started kissing.

They release their beak.

'Lets go to sleep John.'Lisa said as she sit down on the floor.

'Yeah im feeling tired.'John said as he sat down on the floor right near her.

They quickly kissed and saying good nights.

'Good night Lisa.'He said.

'Good night John.'She said as they went to sleep in their wings wraped around each other.


	10. Final Chapter:Lisa's Pregnent

Well guys i think this is my last chapter for this story.i hope you a like this story alot and i will make a sequel in 2013.

Then i will get to my other storys.

Blu07:Why thank you,i hope you enjoy this story and you're my first reviewer,thanks.

So enjoy this last chapter guys and i will see you guys next time.

In the morning...

lisa woke up slowly from the night she did with John.

Lisa looked at John who is still sleeping.

Got up going to get a breakfest but she had pain in her stomach.

She's been having a stomach pain list night while sleeping.

And now she haves one this morning.

John woke up fast quickly get to Lisa.

'Lisa are you okay!?'John asked in panic.

'NOOO,please help!Im in pain!'Lisa yelled.

John picked her with his talons and quickly flew into their hollow.

He quickly sat her down on the floor.

John put his left wing on her back and his right wing on her back head.

'Its okay Lisa,its okay.'John said quickly to her.

1 minute later the pain is gone in her stomach.

John looked at her and asked her.

'Lisa,are you feeling alright now?'John asked her calmly.

Lisa looked at him calmly.

'John,i maybe pregnant,oh god what if i am?'Lisa said to him.

John put his head on her stomach.

He can feel the eggs inside on her belly.

He look up at her.

'Lisa'you're pregnant'John said to her.

'How-how eggs im a carrying?'Lisa asked him.

'Two eggs,thats how many you're carrying.'John said to her with a smile.

'Oh John.'Lisa said as she kissed him.

After the kiss.

'We're going to be a family.'Lisa said excited.

'I hope our parents are happy.'John said.

'I hope.'She said as they kissed.

Later today Lisa and John told their friends even Blu and Jewel and their kids that Lisa is pregnent.

They were excited and they all have a group hugs.

Lisa and John will always be brother and a sister for live while mates.

They will never be broken up again.

and never lose love because...

Love is always powerfull

**Well thats my story guys,and sorry its short but i have to get it done fast,so i will see you guys next time and look out for sequel next year.**

**This is Jeff117 signing out...**


End file.
